<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Dear Commander" by cinnamorolldog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814981">"Dear Commander"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorolldog/pseuds/cinnamorolldog'>cinnamorolldog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, BFFs, Best Friends, Canon Non-Binary Character, Closeted Character, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, Diary/Journal, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gay Levi Ackerman, Gen, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Genderqueer Hange Zoë, Gossip, Hange Zoë &amp; Levi Are Best Friends, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No Spoilers, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Themes, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Secret Crush, Secrets, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweet, Talking, Teasing, Very Secret Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorolldog/pseuds/cinnamorolldog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds himself unable to process his emotions for Commander Erwin of the scouts. After Hange recommends journaling to help soothe his aching mind, they discover his crush. The two figure out how to move forward, and support each other as they always have. </p><p>CHAPTER 2: complete<br/>To be continued! Thank you for reading and have an amazing day! Leave a comment if you enjoyed or have suggestions!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shared Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>It's beginning to feel like every day blends together again. I hope that soon I'll be able to discern the days once more. It's tiresome to be living like this. I wish that I could feel something. I do feel something, for the commander, but I know it'll never work. I've seen him look at me in that way before but a part of me is so scared I wish it wasn't true. It hurts because I want him with everything I am. </em>
</p><p>Levi sighed as he wrote. He felt himself recoil at his own thoughts on paper. </p><p>
  <em>I thought this would help more than it has, but I guess I'll have to see how I feel. I find it strange that I couldn't have gone more than a few sentences without mentioning him, but it's a dilemma in my mind. I'm confident about most of the work I do, but he makes me feel uncertain about myself in a way I can't really do justice in writing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I spent much of my life looking for control in a world full of uncertainty; it makes me concerned that I want more than anything to give that up for him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a sudden knock at the door, it was Hange coming to check up on him before he went to bed. They seemed to have kicked it open without a response from Levi, and as much as Levi was used to this behavior, he couldn't help but panic. </p><p>His eyes grew wide and his lips parted as he drew in hot air into his lungs. His hands quickly shut the ochre pages on which he had written, still careful to not create any tears through the fear. </p><p>He turned around, trying to compose himself without looking too suspicious. His countenance had a trace of anxiety and his eyelids lay more open than usual, as if he were looking to see a crowd of invisible people standing behind his friend. </p><p>"Hey, Hange," he muttered, holding eye contact a little too long. </p><p>"Levi! How are you tonight? Have I interuppted you? You looked startled when I came in just now." They smiled brightly.</p><p>"It's nothing, I'm just heading to wash up before bed."</p><p>Hange peered behind Levi, looking to see the diary perfectly centered in the middle of the desk, with a pen right next to it placed at what seemed to be a perfect two inches away. Their eyes widened and her smile grew again as they took a few steps towards the desk. They raised their hands and turned them into fists with excitement. </p><p>"You took my advice!" they nearly screamed.</p><p>"Yes, I did."</p><p>"I'm really proud of you, y'know." They placed a hand on Levi's shoulder and smiled at him with delight. Their eyes sparkled as the soft candle light poured over the two.</p><p>Levi scoffed and gently placed their hand off of his shoulder.</p><p>"There's no need for that. I needed to try something new. It's not like I can see a shrink, 'less it's you," he said. He looked up at her and smiled for a small moment.</p><p>Hange laughed gregariously as now both of their hands were gripping Levi's shoulders. Levi's expression fell to neutrality once more. If anyone were to walk and see them in this way, they would have assumed he had just lost a horrible bet. </p><p>In reality his face hid his relief that he might not be questioned about the contents of what he had written so far. Thankfully he had been interrupted by the eccentric scientist no more than two minutes into his first entry. </p><p>"So... what have you written? I have to know. Actually you know what, I think I already have an idea!" They smirked while they gestured to the sky. </p><p>"It's called a personal journal for a reason."</p><p>"Oh so you're too proud to call it a diary? Come on now." They spoke jokingly as if talking to a small child.</p><p>"Quit treating me like one of your experiments and maybe I'll tell you."</p><p>Hange clasped their hands together and whined as they jumped up and down. Even Levi was surprised to see them so excited over this. He realized: to be fair, it wasn't like there was a whole lot of interesting things to talk about nowadays that weren't horribly traumatizing or downright depressing by any accord. And, he trusted Hange with his secrets moreso than anyone in his life. Of course, he trusted the commander greatly, but it was a different type of bond. With Hange, he felt like they were perfect for eachother platonically. Through all of the things he'd been through, most of his ideas of romanticism and divine love were torn through the engine of the cruel world in which he resided, but his bond with his best friend made him almost believe in soulmates. </p><p>He sighed, with excitement or complacency, he couldn't discern for himself. There was a twinge inside of him that felt happy to share something so personal. With Hange he didn't feel scared to do this. </p><p>As he carefully picked up the book with one hand, he looked down at it and smiled, then looked up at Hange and smiled even more. </p><p>"It's nice to see you smile captain," Hange admitted. They looked back at him with a less psychotic look in their eye; this one was warm and inviting. For a moment they shared this glance and it felt safe. Levi noticed himself lighten.</p><p>"Thanks, I appreciate that."</p><p>He handed them the auburn book. Hange playfully snatched it and quickly opening the to the first page. </p><p>"This is all you're hiding?! It's a couple of sentences!"</p><p>Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. </p><p>"You interuppted me before I could even write anything Hange." He crossed his arms. "What did you expect a sonnet?"</p><p>As Levi spoke, Hange didn't hear a word. They were busy reading his short but telling entry. Their face turned a light pink and their eyebrows raised as they parted their lips. They lowered the book from their vision and looked into Levi's dead eyes. He knew this would be the reaction, and he mentally prepared himself for what would ensue. </p><p>"THIS IS a sonnet!??? Are you nuts?? You've been keeping this from me? Well, to be honest I could kind of tell, and I think other people could too if they tried really hard but DON'T WORRY! It's not too obvious! Aw this is adorable," they pinched his cheek and Levi growled. "I really wish you did tell me earlier, though. I can help you for sure!"</p><p>"Hange, we're not in schoolchildren." He swatted their hand away, but it had no affect on their rapturous demeanor. </p><p>"I'm sorry, this is just so exciting! Let's see, 'I spent much of my life looking for control in a world full of uncertainty; it makes me concerned that I want more than anything to give that up for him.' WOW Levi! Not exactly what I expected! Maybe I should be your shrink!" Hange laughed maniacally while clutching their chest. </p><p>Levi snatched the diary back. </p><p>"That's enough! Be quiet or someone will hear you." He stared through the floor, holding his breath. His head lay low, trying to hide the red that began to consume his face. </p><p>"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," Hange murmured. "Listen, I think that you're doing great okay? I shouldn't have said that, and I think you're using this coping mechanism well."</p><p>Levi looked back up as he slid his thumb across his pointer finger. He looked into Hange's eyes for a moment and saw the genuine regret and patience. He turned his head to look outside his window, then paced over to his desk. </p><p>He turned around the sturdy chair and placed himself down, crossing his legs in the process. </p><p>"It's alright I know you were just joking. Thanks for giving me the idea in the first place, I do think it'll help me at some point."</p><p>"No need to thank me, that's what I'm here for."</p><p>"Keep talking like that and your new nickname will be Dr. Zoe, and not for the reason most would think."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind it. I think it's nice to help a friend."</p><p>"Stop that I've had enough of this emotional talk already," he sighed. </p><p>He reached over to take a sip of the tea he had made, it had already gone cold. Hange looked at him with understanding; they know he just has a difficult time with it, doesn't mean he doesn't care. </p><p>Levi sat in comfortable silence with Hange for a few moments as he looked out the window once more. The cool tea didn't make him feel as comfortable as a hot one, but he was grateful for the good taste nonetheless. It was cold that night, and he was eager to clean up so he could at least attempt to get a good night's rest. Usually, he'd be disturbed by the presence of someone interupting his routine, but he felt this was a nice change in pace. Besides, Hange checking on him before bed was a nightly occurence, it's just they didn't always come in to chat about his deepest secrets. He loved when Hange checked in on him though he'd never admit it. He felt like a bad friend for never being able to reciprocate their level of enthusiasm, but Hange knew the way Levi's mind works, so therefore knew that if I could he'd hand Hange the world on a silver platter. Just being present with eachother was often enough to communicate their friendship, and no matter what Levi would always be there to listen to Hange's endless rants, and Hange would be there to distract Levi from the pain of his own thoughts.</p><p>"Was it really that obvious?" he asked.</p><p>Hange jolted back from deep thought. </p><p>"No, I don't think so. I was for sure exaggerating it a lot before. I just know from the way you look at him, but I don't think other people could recognize it."</p><p>"That's good at least."</p><p>"Yeah, please don't worry about it. Besides, I would bet you anything that if you told Erwin to march to his death he would. He trusts you more than anyone."</p><p>"I'm not talking about death I'm talking about him liking me.. in that way."</p><p>"I think he does and I think you're being stupid."</p><p>"I'm being stupid?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>There was a bit of silence before Levi chuckled softly. </p><p>"Probably." He smiled into his teacup.</p><p>"I think you should make a move."</p><p>"And how would I do that?"</p><p>"I think the best thing would be to find him alone, but I need you to tell me every single detail."</p><p>"I will, relax. I can't believe I'm this old and doing this."</p><p>"Stop that negative self-talk captain before I tell him myself!"</p><p>Levi shuddered and felt his heart race. </p><p>"Don't."</p><p>"Joking! I wouldn't.. unless you told me to."</p><p>"Don't take this the wrong way but I think that would be my last resort."</p><p>"What's wrong? Don't think I can be your wingman?" Hange smiled madly.</p><p>Levi switched his legs over and took another sip of his cold tea. </p><p>"Not particularly."</p><p>"Ah don't be so harsh with me! My heart can't take it."</p><p>"Cry me a river."</p><p>Hange chuckled and rose from their chair. </p><p>"I'll let you get back to it captain." They tapped Levi's head lovingly. "Goodnight Romeo."</p><p>"Goodnight Hange."</p><p>They quietly closed the door behind them, and Levi rose from his seat. He turned around to place his chair properly and place the diary inside of a desk drawer behind some of his other belongings. He finished the rest of his tea and placed down the empty cup. The night sky was bright and moonlight illuminated his bedroom so much that he barely even needed candlelight to see. He loved the moon and the light it emitted. </p><p>Creaks from the floorboards sounded as he shuffled to grab clothing to shower. His breathing was calm and steady despite his secret being revealed. The exchange loosened his heart and mind, and made him not worry about the problem he had as much. He felt happy to know his information was safe, and even happier at the fact he had an ally on his side. This feeling engulfed him even more when he realized the only responsibility left for the day was to shower and sleep. For him, cleaning up wasn't a responsibility but moreso a pleasure, one that he looked forward to everyday. He felt like he washed away the days troubles with clear soft water and with each breath he became more at peace. </p><p>He chose a large white blouse and simple brown pants to change into after he washed. The clothes were folded crisply on his bed, which he had opened the covers so he could immediately get it. </p><p>Walking down the hallway to the showers he felt almost euphoric, better than he had felt in a long time. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Early Morning Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi goes to breakfast with Hange, and Erwin arrives at the perfect time. </p><p>(Next chapter will be better! Sorry!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birds chirped loudly and the sound of crickets filled the room. A sweet aroma crept in from the cracked window by Levi's bed and the scent traveled to him, which enhanced his peaceful sleep. His chest rose and fell with each breath as he lie flat on his back, facing the ceiling. His arms rested beside his torso, artfully turned slightly outwards. His blankets stopped right under his chin, and his arms were tucked under it. </p><p>His eyes opened gracefully and he turned his head to look outside. The green fields reflected light from the morning sun and the grass danced with the wind. </p><p>Levi carefully arose from his bed and made it precisely. He fluffed his pillows then walked over to the window, opening it and relishing the breeze on his skin. He placed his hand on the windowsill, dragging his finger across it. He wasn't looking for dust, moreso making a gesture of his mind that was outwardly expressed. He felt well rested, yet there was a tinge of anxiety in the pit of his stomach and his neck ached. He thought to himself, maybe he shouldn't sleep in that position anymore, but it was almost surely tension from stress. He continued to draw circles on the surface as he took a few deep breaths to center himself in his body. </p><p>"Breathwork," he whispered to himself. "Maybe it will help too like Hange said."</p><p>To him, it did. He felt much better after taking a few moments to think of nothing and focus on his breathing. </p><p>Sitting at his desk, Levi pulled out his diary again. He felt better about writing in it after talking with Hange, and the freshness of the morning helped him find beauty in the act. Opening the book, he reread what he wrote last night and sighed to himself. He wondered how many more times he would mention the feelings he had for Erwin. He felt ridiculous again, but still he picked up the pen, confident in the therapeutic abilities that the action had.</p><p>
  <em>Last night Hange interrupted me while writing. We talked for a little while about what I had written, and I felt embarrassed. They seem to think I have a chance, though. It makes me scared and happy at the same time. I think the fear of the unknown is what is preventing me from just telling him plainly, which doesn't make sense. Just the thought of it is enough to make my body and face go hot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'd like to think Hange is right about me having a chance. I can't help but think that there is a possibility myself. Like I said, I just need to have the confidence to show my feelings. I think that it will be difficult, but I have this awful feeling that if I don't do it soon, I never will. Life is so uncertain; I can't live thinking that any one of us has a long life ahead of us. It's scary how little time I could have left, and if I want this life to have any meaning outside of sacrificing for humanity, I should do something now. Something today. </em>
</p><p>He stopped writing and stared at the page, coming to terms with his realization. It was somber, and horrifying, but it placed an impetus in his weary mind. In a way it made him realize a fundamental truth he already knew in a different way. He knew each day could be his last, but rarely he thought about what he could <em>do </em>with that time rather than simply survive. This feeling was new, and he felt almost ill. Anxiety traveled through his veins; he knew he had to do something soon. </p><p>
  <em>Was that what Hange was telling me?</em>
</p><p>The pen scratched the page. His meticulous fingers closed the book and placed it back into its hiding spot. </p><p>He put on his clothes he had set out last night, being careful to look his best. There was still fear coursing through him, but he was good at managing it. He made sure to show no sign of it as he tugged on his boots. </p><p>Strutting down the hall he heard no sign of anyone else. This calmed him, not having to deal with the new recruits so early in the morning was one of the reasons he loved the moments right after sunrise. He always woke naturally right after the sun came up, no matter what time he fell asleep. </p><p>His hands rested in one another behind his back as he looked for anyone else who was awake. The floors creaked under his shoes, much to his annoyance. The halls were cold and nearly lightless for the most part. He continued down, heading towards a communal room.</p><p>The peaceful silence was interrupted by what sounded like squawking bird. He recognized the tone instantly; Sasha Braus. </p><p>He hurried his pace, careful to not to show any sign of himself until the right moment. Quickly, he turned the corner with his arms crossed. </p><p>"Can someone tell me what creature just made that horrifying sound?"</p><p>Sasha was frozen standing in a ridiculous pose: her arms were clasped above her head, and she stood on one leg trying to maintain her balance, still. Connie stood next to her, frozen as well. He was on one knee, seemingly pretending to be wounded. His head was turned back unnaturally to look at the the captain, and his face was filled with terror. Sasha looked scared, but much of her countenance was to be determined because of the piece of bread stuffed comically in her mouth. </p><p>After a few moments of unbearable silence, Connie sprung up to his feet and said, "That was Sasha captain."</p><p>Sasha made an unintelligible noise through her food, but it was obvious that she was denying this claim. Connie stifled his laughter and his eyes widened, trying to focus on staying composed. </p><p>"Yeah, I could tell."</p><p>Connie chuckled under his breath.</p><p>"Be quiet before you wake up everyone in the walls, this is supposed to be the time of day before I have to deal with you all acting like children," he continued.</p><p>"Yessir!" Connie shouted. Sasha didn't say anything, but she saluted with the food still in her mouth. </p><p>Levi walked past them, debating whether he should have smacked them for making such a ruckus. As he continued to pace down the hallway, he mentally took note of what he had to do for the day. Firstly, he'd eat something small and have some tea. It was a normal part of his morning routine, and he enjoyed having a moment of peace before getting into any physical, or mental, exhaustion. </p><p>He knew that later that day he was to teach some new recruits about the history of the scouts and their plans moving forward involving Eren. Erwin was teaching the class too, and as Levi remembered, he smiled to himself. He looked forward to this, being able to see him so confident and bold, yet humble made his heart race. When Erwin taught, there was this energy he brought with him that was intoxicating to most people around him. His assertiveness seemed to emit off of him and filled the room with an aura of responsibility that made people feel equally safe and eager to please him. When he spoke, he spoke to everyone with the same respect. This contrasted Levi's demeanor, which was well known among the scouts to be dismissive and cold. While Erwin was far from demonstrative, his resolve inspired people beyond what he himself knew. That was why he was so inspirational to many, because he thought no more of himself than anyone below him. </p><p>Levi sometimes wished he could adopt his demeanor, but he knew it was impossible. As similar as they were, he found it difficult to hide irritation or not judge people when they didn't see something he found as obvious. While Erwin would still guide someone in the right direction, Levi found that it wasn't worth the time. A lot of the time, he felt that Erwin's approach to different ideas was the reason that they'd made it so far. He was open to new thoughts and always seemed to be ready to change his plans. Though flexible, his passion never wavered. All of these things were aspects he admired greatly, though he didn't relate to directly. In his mind, he thought the balance between the commander and him was perfect, and he loved perfection. Combined with Hange, the three were a trifecta that could essentially attack any problem that came their way. With Erwin at the head of the group, he provided the combination of adaptability and logic that Hange and Levi assisted with. </p><p>Thoughts of this flooded his mind as he entered the communal dining room. In a way he wished he didn't think about it so hard so early, as it sometimes made him feel more inferior to Erwin than he already did. This combined with his feelings towards him made him frustrated.</p><p>"Morning sunshine!" Hange said sitting at one of the tables.</p><p>"What are you doing up so early?"</p><p>"Sasha and Connie were running around and I heard them, I didn't care enough to stop them." They chuckled.</p><p>"Wish you would've."</p><p>"You heard them too?"</p><p>"Course I did. I saw them on the way down."</p><p>Levi sat down and crossed his legs, resting his face on one hand. He looked around to examine the area. There were a few scouts sitting, new recruits who probably were too scared to sleep at all. </p><p>"Poor bastards were up all night," Levi said quietly looking at them.</p><p>"I remember how that was. Be easy on them later."</p><p>"I will. I can sense that these one's aren't cocky. Those are the only ones that really bother me."</p><p>"Because you're scared they'll get themselves killed?" Hange asked playfully.</p><p>"Something like that," he replied. That was obviously why, but their attitudes did really piss him off. </p><p>Levi shuffled over to pour himself and Hange a cup of tea. He added three cubes of sugar to theirs, and left his untouched. He walked back to the table and set the cups down. He sipped lightly and looked to see if Hange was satisfied with theirs.</p><p>"Thank you!" Hange said enthusiastically. </p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>Levi sipped some more and looked at the time. Erwin would be coming any second. </p><p>"Good morning you two," Erwin announced. His deep voice caused Levi to jump; he didn't see him enter, as he was too busy checking the time for him to enter. Levi exhaled sharply after he gasped. The commander looked at him with confusion and patience. He placed a large hand on Levi's shoulder. It seemed to cover the entire area, and he squeezed him apologetically.</p><p>Levi still hadn't looked at him, as the second shock of his hands still was processing. His touch engulfed him and set him on fire. His fingers tracing his skin as he pulled away were soft like a hot summer's day. A softness that lied under his skin; a softness that lied in his careful movements. Each inch he covered felt like a choreography to make him melt in the heat.</p><p>"Sorry I scared you, Levi."</p><p>"It's fine, I'm just a bit on edge," he replied softly. He finally looked up to meet Erwin's eyes. He felt himself heat up more.</p><p>"How did you sleep?" Erwin pulled out a chair and sat down.</p><p>"Not great," he lied. It bothered him that he did this. </p><p>Hange looked at Levi and smiled knowingly. Even they were shocked he said this so flippantly. Though Levi didn't tell Hange he slept well, they knew. </p><p>"Sorry to hear that." Erwin looked distraught.</p><p>"It's all right. How'd you sleep?"</p><p>"Fine, thank you," Erwin replied happily. He was happy that Levi asked him in return, there were times were he pretended he didn't care so much, even Erwin forgot it was just an act. </p><p>"What about you Hange?" Erwin asked.</p><p>"Not too bad," they said honestly. "Had to stay up a bit to prepare the papers for the two of you for today. It's a shame I can't be there to help." </p><p>"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you'd scare the newbies," Levi said. </p><p>Hange scoffed humorously. </p><p>"And you wouldn't short stack?" </p><p>"Enough of those names, okay? I know I'm not the most inviting but at least I won't start ranting about pet titans."</p><p>Hange giggled. "I suppose you're right."</p><p>"Short stack? That's a new one," Erwin said. </p><p>Levi blushed. Hearing him say it made him almost.. like it. Although he was a bit insecure about his height, he came to terms with it for the most part. Standing next to the commander awakened an arousal in him. Standing so tall above him, he loved having to look up to see him. He loved seeing Erwin tilt his strong jaw down at him to speak to him. Each gesture coming from above made waves of euphoria flood him. He felt that it was sinful to think this. He was willing to give up what was traditional for a man, to be tall and strong, so that he could be played with like a doll by Erwin. He felt grateful for his small stature, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.. except Hange maybe. Somehow, they already knew this. </p><p>As Erwin said this, Levi looked to Erwin's arms. They seemed as if they would bust the seams of his shirt if he had flexed his muscle too hard. Levi wanted nothing more than to be held in them, to feel his strength engulf him and trace his body with lustful desires. </p><p>Erwin looked at Levi looking at his arm, and looked down at it himself. He smirked, thinking it was adorable how oblivious Levi thought he was. </p><p>"Are you ready for the lesson today, Levi?" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>